The rear bearings for most worm gear electric drive motors, such as used in large quantity in the automotive field for operating window lifts, sun roofs, seat positioners, mirrors, and the like, are generally designed for loads that greatly exceed the actual requirements of such drive motors. Therefore, the bearing supports and bearings are overrated and result in an unnecessary increase in the cost of production of electric drive motors for worm drive assemblies.
A further cost factor, typical of worm drives, is the fact that the rear motor bearing must provide a self-aligning function. Since the self-aligning bearing itself must be free to move within the rear motor case or housing, complementary semi-spherical surfaces are provided for the common sleeve-type bearing which surfaces must be matched respectively in the bearing support end wall, thereby increasing the production cost. Also, since the bearing must be free to move or align itself, a retainer is required since it is not possible simply to press fit the bearing into place in the motor case.
A need therefor exists for a dependable, easy-to-fabricate, low cost, and adequate bearing support for the rear bearings for worm drive motors or similar motors which represent a cost savings, which is easier and less expensive to make, of less complexity, and with inherent self-alignment capability.